The Harkness and Jones Archives
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: So this is a collection of Jack/Ianto oneshots, drabbles, and side alongs. Hope you enjoy. Love, Spike.
1. Baby It's Cold Outside

**This is the first installment of my newest collection, The Harkness and Jones Archives. Sadly, I do not own Torchwood, Doctor Who, or any of the characters for either show. I also do not own any other things like songs, mentions of other shows or people, etc that may pop up in other chapters. They all will most likely be one-shots but some might fit together later on, in which case I will tell you at the beginning of said chapters. Oh and consider this the disclaimer for the rest of the collection. I really don't like using disclaimers at the beginning of each chapter, I tend to forget about them.**

**Okay so Baby It's Cold Outside is one of my favorite holiday songs. I know it's past Christmas but technically this isn't really a Christmas song just a winter song, so I figured I would do a songfic for my current favorite pairing, Jack/Ianto. There won't really be any song lyrics separate in this story. They guys will just say some of them whilst talking. So yeah…Love, Spike. **

**-**

**-**

**BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE**

"Jack, I've got to go," Ianto told the Captain who was currently kissing the skin of the tea boy's neck.

"It's cold out though Ianto," Jack protested.

"The evening has been so very nice Sir, but my cat will start to worry. She'll start pacing back and forth and then my neighbors will complain," Ianto said grabbing his suit jacket. He attempted to pull it on but stopped when Jack grabbed the other man's arms and pulled him closer, wrapping the younger man's arms around himself. "One more coffee," Jack asked him.

"Half a cup of coffee," Ianto reasoned with a sigh, placing his jacket back on the Captain's desk.

"It really is bad out there," Jack told him as they made their way down to the kitchens so Ianto could make them some coffee.

Ianto laughed, "I'm staying Jack. You don't have to keep at it."

"But you're only staying for a little bit. I have to keep at it until you agree to stay for the night."

"I really ought to say no Sir. I've got to feed my cat. I didn't give her breakfast this morning because I wasn't planning on staying. She'll be utterly furious with me if I'm not there to feed her."

"Your eyes are like starlight, your hair looks so very swell," Jack whispered into the man's ear as he poured coffee into two mugs. Jack brushed hands down the Welshman's back and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into his chest. "Stay in with me."

"I simply must go, the answer is no."

"Baby it's cold outside," Jack whispered.

"And you are quite nice and warm," Ianto sighed turning so he was facing the other man. "But the team will be awfully suspicious."

"Yan, your lips look so delicious."

"Gwen'll probably walk through the door any moment. She left her favorite hat here the other ni-" Ianto was cut off as Jack's lips landed on his. He slid his arm up to the man's neck, pulling him even closer and teased at his lips, flicking his tongue out to lick it, begging him for entrance. The tea boy gave in. He'd never been able to deny the Captain anything, especially when they were this close and he was becoming more and more intoxicated by the so called fifty first century pheromones. "You lips really are delicious, Caraid," Jack chuckled.

"I've really got to go Jack."

"But what about the coffee?" he pouted.

"It'll keep me up all night." Ianto mentally slapped himself as soon as the words left his mouth. He'd just set up a perfect line for Jack, who was sure to take it.

"Well, that's always a plus side," Jack smirked, loosening the younger man's tie.

"Jack don't," Ianto protested, taking the man's hands in his own.

"You'll freeze to death. You didn't bring a coat."

"Then lend me yours," Ianto teased. He didn't expect him to agree. He knew how special the Time Agent's coat was.

"If I let you wear it, would you stay?" Jack asked quite seriously.

"Jack, I was kidding. Besides, I would have no need to wear it inside the house."

"I wasn't kidding though. If I were to let anyone wear it, it would be you," Jack said softly, cupping the man's cheek in his hand. Ianto could tell the double meaning behind his words.

He'd already told the older man that he loved him and he told him then that he didn't need to respond at that time, not ever if he didn't _truly _mean it. But there it that simple sentence were the words that he so longed to hear, if not exactly the way he'd expected. Somehow though, he thought they meant more this way. Offering to let Ianto wear his military jacket was more Jack, more passionate than those three words. I love you were so meaningless when the tea boy thought about it. People said it all the time and so loosely.

Ianto smiled, kissing his boss. He let him control the kiss because even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he liked Jack taking control because when he did, he let his real emotions come out. All the things he didn't say, he poured into his kisses, his touches, even his smiles and glances.

"I might be able to stay," Ianto whispered as Jack went back to undoing the tie and nipped playfully at his neck.

Jack pulled away looking at the other man. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm sure if I just buy here a new toy for Christmas, my cat will forgive me for not feeding her," he laughed.

"I promise to make it worth your while."

"You always do. So what will it be tonight, dear? A roll around in the medical bay? Frolicking under the sheets in your bed? Going at it on Tosh or Gwen's desk?" Ianto asked.

"You make it seem so impersonal when it you put it that way," Jack frowned. "Is that all this is Yan, a quick shag to have a little a fun but no deep feeling behind it?"

"Of course not," Ianto said taking the Captain's face in his hands. "I just had to make sure that you felt the same way. Now prove to me that I didn't make a mistake staying here when I could be curled up with a nice book, my precious little kitty on my lap."

Jack obliged, lifting the man onto the counter. "What do you say to the kitchens? We've never done it down here before," he smirked.

"No we haven't," Ianto grinned, pulling his lover forward by his belt, which he then proceed to unbuckle and slide out of the loops of his pants. "I guess we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

"Couldn't agree more," Jack smiled, leaning forward to capture the man's lips with his own.

**So, now I'm guessing that I'll never be able to hear this song without thinking of Jack and Ianto. Well at least for a long while anyway. Though, that's not exactly such a bad thing. Tell me what you think about this though. **

**As always I would love nothing more than to hear your thoughts on this. (Except for a maybe a younger Gareth David-Lloyd look-a-like to came to my school wearing a fantastic suit. If only, if only…) **

**Anywho, lots of love, **

**Spike!**


	2. You Left Me

**So thank you all for the watches, favorites, and reviews that you guys gave me for the first chapter. I'm glad to see that you enjoyed it or are at least interested enough to give another couple of chapters a go. So this came to me last night while I was trying to go to sleep, which is when most of my stories come to me now that I think about it. Hope you enjoy it. Love, Spike. **

**YOU LEFT ME**

Jack thought back to day earlier in the pub when Ianto, his eyes so filled with hurt and betrayal, asked if he was going back to his doctor. He'd wanted to scoop the man up in a hug and kiss him, something he hadn't done in far too long. That would have been inappropriate though, unprofessional. So he did the only thing that he could think of, he looked at the man, "I came back for you," he turned to the rest of his team. "For all of you."

Gwen had been furious, shoved him into the wall. Yet, Ianto, the one who was supposed to care for him, did nothing. He didn't shout. He didn't beg to know why he left, he didn't even bother to ask, and that scared the Captain more than anything. Surely he hadn't moved on since he'd been gone. Surely he wasn't with someone else. No, he told himself. Ianto was still his, he was just glad to see him. That's why he didn't say anything. He was too relieved for words.

Jack was surprised to hear the alarm go off, alerting the opening of the cog door. No one was due in today. He'd given the team the day off to do as the wish after their near death experiences due to the little run in with Captain John Hart. He sighed one final sheet of paperwork to go see who it was. He figured it was either Tosh or Ianto. Gwen was at home with Rhys and Owen was sure to be off at some pub flirting with whoever he could get his hands, quite literally, on. Jack found himself desperately wishing that it was the tea boy whose soft sounds drifted up from the kitchen. He heard the thump of a cupboard closing and then the clink of dishes and finally the hum of the coffee machine. "Definitely Ianto," Jack smiled to himself before going downstairs.

"Hey," Jack said softly, leaning against the door frame.

Ianto jumped, startled, and nearly dropped his mug in the process. "Damnit Jack, don't do that," he gasped turning to face the man. "Going about creeping up on people is really inconsiderate, even for you."

The Captain was surprised by the sudden attitude change in the younger man. The other day he'd been welcoming but now his tone was harsh, his eyes filled with anger. "I'm sorry," Jack whispered walking over to the man and wrapping him into a hug. "I am pretty inconsiderate, aren't I?"

The Welshman did nothing to return the hug, he simply stiffened. He didn't pull away though, Jack told himself. That's the best I can hope for, I suppose. "You left us Jack without so much as a phone call, note, or email. We were worried sick, never mind the fact that none of us knew who was to be in charge of Torchwood. Owen and Gwen bickered over it for a week before Tosh finally lost it and shouted at them to flip a coin for it. We had no idea where in the bleeding galaxy you were. We had no hint of an idea if you were even still alive. _I _had no idea if you were still alive," Ianto pulled out of the man's embrace before continuing. "I searched for any sign of you. I dug through the archives, though historical files, for some inkling of Captain Jack Harkness. All the while you were off with your doctor, having fun and not giving a damn what happened to the rest of us…what happened to me."

"I cared what happened to you Yan." Jack cupped the man's cheek tenderly in his hand. "I cared what happened to you more than anything else. I just- I had to find out what's wrong with me and if there was any way that he could fix it. So I could be normal. I've died so many times Yan. I've watched so many of the people I love die, and I'm not sure how much more of it I can take. I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose someone really dear to me again. While I was with the Doctor I realized that if I could be anywhere in the world- anywhere in the universe- it would be right here…with you."

"You already left me once, how do I know that as soon as that little blue box pops up somewhere in Cardiff that you won't do it again?" Ianto asked.

"You'll just have to trust me. Do you trust me, Ianto?"

"More than I'd like to admit," Ianto confessed with a small nod.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Not entirely, not yet."

"Do you think that you could in time?" Jack asked, praying to whatever deities above that his answer would be yes.

"I suppose," the Welshman smiled. "You've got a lot of apologizing to do though, I hope you know that."

"I know," Jack grinned. "I'm sorry Ianto." The Captain pulled the younger man forward and kissed him gently. "I'm so very sorry," he whispered kissing his cheeks and then his neck, which Ianto tilted back to allow him greater access. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Jack, you can apologize later. Right now, I'd rather you do something else," Ianto whispered.

Jack smirked, kissing the man again, this time rougher. He undid his tie, and Ianto slipped the suspenders off of the Time Agent, untucking his shirt as Jack did the same to his button down.

"Wait," Jack said pulling away. "Are you saying the person to fill my place was decided upon with a freaking coin toss?"

Ianto laughed, "Don't worry, you're the only boss I'm accepting sexual favors from," before capturing the older man's lips.

**So the second installment of The Harkness and Jones Archives. As always I would love nothing more than to hear (read) your thoughts (reviews) on this chapter. **

**Much love, Spike. **


	3. Snow

**In honor of today's snow day. I'm so happy my county rarely gets snow days, because it's the heart of the rule or something stupid like that. **

**Jack gets excited about the snow outside and wants to play in it, Ianto would rather stay snuggled up in the warmth of his lover and blankets. **

**Translation of all Welsh at the bottom though most, should be pretty obvious. Or at least I'll try to make it pretty obvious. Okay, enjoy! Happy Snow Days!**

**SNOW**

"Yan, Ianto, wake up," Jack whispered kissing the bit of skin behind his ear. "Wake up, love."

"Mhmm," the Welshman mumbled, rolling into the arms of the captain. "Dydd sul. Na gwaith. Cwsg."

"Come on love. I know it's early, but I don't have my dictionary with me. No Welsh. I got the Sunday so I'm guessing the other had something to do about how it's too early or we don't have to work today or I'm going back to sleep. Was I right?"

"No work," Ianto grumbled. "Can I please go back to sleep?"

"No, Yan. I want to play in the snow. I want to have a snow ball fight and make a snowman. I want to make snow angels."

"Capten," Ianto whined. "Gadael"

"English, love."

Ianto opened his eyes before rolling them and glaring up at Jack. "Why can't you learn Welsh, Jack, you've been here for years now."

"Why can't you speak English?" he laughed. "Please, get your fantastic ass out of this bed and into some clothes so we can play in the snow."

"No." he shook his head, snuggling further into the blankets.

"Cariad, if you don't get up. I'm going to go make breakfast…in your kitchen…that you just cleaned yesterday." Jack said rolling out of bed and walking out the door.

Ianto shot up, "Aros! Wait! Jack Harkness don't you dare take one step into that kitchen without my supervision." Ianto yelled running out of the door.

"I'm hurt, Yan. You care more about your kitchen than a day of fun in the snow with me." Jack pouted. "You didn't even say good morning. You just told me to leave."

"Bore da, syr."

"Don't call me sir Ianto, and good morning to you too." Jack said, leaning down to give Ianto his morning kiss. "Now will you please get some clothes on so we can play in the snow?"

"You're like a little kid, Jack, honestly. Besides, I thought you liked to see my fantastic arse bare. Isn't that what you were saying the other night at the Hub?"

"I like to see all of you bare, Yan, but I don't want you freeze that adorable little ass off in the cold."

"Do you want your morning coffee?" Ianto asked.

Jack seemed torn between the prospect of throwing some clothes on his lover and rushing outside or enjoying a nice cup of heaven in a cup. "Fine, one cup then outside."

"Good to see that you still can't deny my coffee."

"As if I could deny anything of yours." Jack smirked.

"You're not up to your usual par, Jack," Ianto said going over to grind the coffee beans before pouring the grounds in his state of the art machine, a Christmas gift from the team. "Would you like some toast or eggs maybe?"

"No, Ianto I want you to go get dressed."

"One sentence that I never thought I would hear Captain Jack Harkness say."

Jack did have to admit that the words sounded a little more than odd coming out of his own mouth. He looked at the other man and sighed. "Fine, I'll go get dressed and then after a cup of coffee we can out for a walk though I swear to God Captain if you throw a snowball at me, I will march right back around and snuggle into bed with no hope of coming out until the snow ends."

"So no snow ball fights?"

"No."

"What about a snowman, building one?"

"If I can find your gloves."

"As if the perfectionists Jones, Ianto Jones would be unaware of the whereabouts of any of his belongings," Jack laughed. "You're coffee's done."

"It's hardly done, Jack," Ianto said pulling a few bottles of spices out of the cupboard. "Well off with you for a mo."

"Come on, Yan, I don't even know what half of those are, forget that fact that I'm not even sure how much of them you're using. Don't worry, your super special top secret is safe with me."

"Fine," Ianto sighed slipping the ingredients of the containers into each of the mugs. He stirred them both and handed one to Jack, cradling the other in his own hands to warm them.

Jack to a sip and let out a sigh of pleasure. "Wow, amazing how your coffee never ceases to amaze my taste buds."

"Thanks." Ianto smiled, taking a sip of his hot drink before placing his mug on the counter and going to get dressed.

**So a few of you said that you loved that there was Welsh in Cuffed so I thought that I would do a one-shot with a bit more. Again, for the Welsh speaking readers, I would highly appreciate any corrections. I used BBC translator/dictionary so hopefully it's all at least almost correct. This chapter might have a follow up chapter. Don't forget to review. **

**-Dydd sul: Sunday**

**-Na gwaith: No work**

**-Cswg: Sleep**

**-Capten: Captain**

**-Gadael: leave**

**-Caraid: love**

**-Aros: wait **

**-Bore da, syr: Good morning sir.**

**Love, Spike. **


	4. I'm Your Man

**Hello my dears. Here's the next installment of the Harkness and Jones Archives. Hope you enjoy it. Much love and appreciation, Spike.**

**I'M YOUR MAN**

The sound of the door alarm startled the Torchwood team. Gwen let out a little yelp and Toshiko jumped a bit in her seat. The girls heard Owen curse down in the medi bay, most likely from having cut himself or the creature he was performing autopsy on. Tosh looked up in confusion, knowing that all of her teammates were in their respective places: she was at her desk, Gwen as at hers as well, Ianto was down in the archives, and Owen was in the medical bay. She gasped when she saw the captain entering the Hub by means of the cog door.

"Jack?" she mumbled her voice barely above a whisper and Gwen jumped up to embrace the man.

"Yo, what's all this noise about?" Owen asked coming up from the medical pen. "Jack? What are you doing back?" he asked.

"That's no way to greet your boss is it Harper? Now get over here so I can hug you," he smiled. "You too Toshiko."

Tosh gladly got out of her seat and made her way over to their leader. She placed her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly, breathing in the scent of him. She hated to admit it but after Jack had rescued her from that horrible prison that she was in, she had looked to him as a sort of safe shelter, sometimes even as a father figure after she found out about his immortality. She smiled and mumbled a quick 'missed you Jack' as he hugged her back. "How you been Tosh?" he asked.

"Better than a very dear friend of mine," she told him, her voice accusing as she stepped back to let Owen in.

Jack's eyes never left hers as he hugged the doctor. The guilt was more than evident in his gaze. "He down in the archives," Owen told him, pulling away. "You really should go talk to him Jack. He's been a real mess ever since you left. Even I pitied him enough to be nice."

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys," Jack told him team.

"You're back now," Gwen smiled.

"And thank God for that. I'm not sure how much more of Gwen in charge I could have taken," Owen laughed.

Jack turned to Tosh waiting for her response. "I'll forgive you when Ianto does," she sighed.

"Fair enough," he nodded. Turn off the CCTV would you Tosh?" Jack asked.

"But-"

"You lot are nosy. I mean it Tosh. No CCTV, understand?"

"Yes sir," Tosh nodded.

Jack entered the archives calling out the younger man's name as he did so. The only response he received however was complete silence. He made his way down the aisle and found the Welshman curled up in the armchair that he insisted they get nearly a year before hand. He made his way over and kneeled down in front of the chair. The Captain brushed back the bit of bangs that had fallen into his face. Ianto's hair was much too long and he looked far too skinny. Jack winced, feeling quilt wash over him. He really shouldn't have left his team. They were his family and he deserted them. "I'm sorry, Ianto," he mumbled. Ianto let out a soft 'mmm' and rolled his head to the other side.

"Ianto," Jack whispered. He brushed his thumb back and forth across the man's cheek and whispered a bit louder, "Come on, Caraid, wake up."

"Jack?" he asked, his voice groggy and his eyes barely open. "Love you."

Jack smiled, "Ianto," he said, the level of his tone now average. "Wake up Ianto." He moved his hand from the man's face and down to his knee, which made him jump awake.

Ianto stared at the man in front of him his eyes wide, shock written across his face. "Jack?" he asked softly, as if the sound of his voice would make the Captain disappear.

"It's me, Yan."

"You're…you're back?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"For good?"

"Yes."

"Where did you go?"

"I found my doctor," he couldn't help but grin. It faltered however when he took in the hard look on Ianto's face.

"What did you find out? What took so long? Why did you leave us?" he shot out quickly. "What took three fucking months Jack, hm?"

"I, I had to find out if he could fix me. I had to find out why he left me."

"He left you, that's sounds familiar."

"I'm sorry Ianto, so very sorry," Jack said wrapping his arms around him. The Welshman stiffened but didn't pull away or wrap his arms around the Captain. "I needed to see if there was something I could do to change my…condition. You could not begin to imagine how horrible being immortal is. I've watched people I cared for die and it's nearly pushed me over the edge each and every time. Now I've got someone in my life that if I lost them, I would go over the edge. I don't' want to have to live until the end of this God forsaken universe without you Ianto. So, I went off to see if my doctor could do anything to fix me."

"And what did you find out?" Ianto asked stepping back so as he could see the Captain.

"There's nothing he could do. So if I only have a short amount of time in the grand scheme of things until you're gone, I'm not leaving your side."  
"What if I won't have you?"

Jack's face fell, a sheet of panic washing over him. He had yet to even consider the fact that Ianto wouldn't welcome him back. "Won't you?" he asked, his voice broken and pathetic.

"I don't know Jack. A lot has changed since you've been gone."

"I heard that you and Owen became close."

"Owen was good to me while you were gone. He looked out for me. Made sure I was alright. He was there when I needed him. So yes, we did become close."

"How close?"

"I don't see how that pertains to you, sir."

"How close, Ianto?"

"Close."

"Ianto," Jack repeated, his teeth clenched. "How close did you two become?"

"What do you want me to say, Jack? I'm sure you've already figured it out."

"So you slept with him?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

"A few times when the hurt was too much to take," Ianto told him, his eyes never leaving those of the older man.

"What about recently?" Jack asked, his tone soft with guilt.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he's not you Jack," he whispered.

The Captain smiled as relief washed over him. "So you will have me?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"I'm sorry Yan," Jack said pulling the younger man back into him and kissing the side of his head.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm ready to forgive you yet. How do I know that you won't leave me again?"

"Because I'm your man," Jack smiled.

"No Bublé right now Jack."

"Why not?"

"We listen to Bublé when we… Bublé is for happier times and I'm not exactly happy with you right now."

"You make me feel so young?"

"No Sinatra either," Ianto told him, even though he felt a small smile tugging at his own lips.

"Forgive me?" Jack whispered into the tea boy's ear.

"One condition," Ianto told him, pulling away to look in his Captain's eyes.

"Anything," Jack told him.

"Love me tender, love me true."

"Always."

"I'm not done. Never let me go."

"Never," Jack assured him, kissing the man. "I love you Ianto, and I always will. I am yours and yours alone. I'll be yours throughout the years…until the end of time."

Ianto nodded, "I love you too," before pressing his lips against the older man's.

**Oh my Gosh, shock! I've written a story that I actually really like! It's amazing isn't it? Well it really matters what you guys think. So you should let me know what those thoughts are because every person out there has thoughts on everything and all it takes is a few seconds so what's it's going to hurt. I love constructive criticism so if you have anything that you saw wrong or sounded funny do NOT hesitate to tell me. One cannot even begin to imagine improving one's self if they know not their flaws. So take out your diamond observing magnify glasses and tear the story to shreds with your observations if you wish. **

**Much love, **

**Spike. **

**Oh and special thanks to Tabby for helping me out with the ending and sitting through hours of me reading my fics to her to make sure they're okay to put up. Love you dearie. **


	5. Three Whispered Words

**So here's a quick little update. Expect more soon! Also, I have started a new Torchwood collection called **_**The Archives.**_** It's basically a collection of any story that wouldn't fit in the Jack/Ianto category. Some may still have hints of Jack/Ianto but will be more general genre or Owen/Tosh or some other pairing. So if you're interested, you should totally go check it out. **

**THREE WHISPERED WORDS**

Ianto felt his eyes drift shut but did nothing to stop them. They were too heavy and his was tired, oh so very tired. Jack smiled at the younger man from his desk. "Yan, love, go up to bed. I promise to be up in a little bit."

"Mm-no," Ianto shook his head.

"Ianto, open your eyes and tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."

"I can't. Eyes too heavy," he mumbled.

"Exactly," the Captain laughed. "You're exhausted and you should be. You haven't slept in three days now. Now go up to bed and I'll be there in a bit."

"No you won't. I have to stay down here or," he stopped to yawn. "Or you'll spend the whole night wor-working."

"And you falling asleep down here in that uncomfortable chair will accomplish nothing but a backache."

"If I go up, will you promise to only work for a bit more? You haven't slept in days either," Ianto reminded him, his words slurred together.

"Alright yeah," Jack nodded, even though the motion had gone unnoticed by his partner, whose eyes had drifted shut again. "If you go up to bed, I promise to only work for a half hour more."

"Alright deal," Ianto said standing up, only to wobble and then end up sinking back down to the ground. "You know I think I'll just sleep here for the night," he told him.

Jack stood up and made his way over to the younger man, he scooped him up in his arms and was glad to notice that the Welshman didn't object but then realized that it was because he had fallen asleep. "Stubborn thing," Jack chuckled, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He realized that the man was light, almost too light. He'd have to make sure that he was eating. He couldn't remember the last meal that he'd seen the man eat in the past week. The Captain felt a pang in his heart when he realized his young lover spent so much time taking take of the Torchwood team that he failed to take proper care of himself. That was something he would have to work on.

He made his way up to his private quarters and laid the man on his bed. He slipped off the man's shoes and he stirred. "Jack?" he mumbled softly. "Caraid."

The Time Agent smiled down at the tea boy. "I'm here, Yan. It's just me. Go back to sleep."

"Mmkay."

Jack brushed the man's hair back and kissed his forehead "Can you hear me, Ianto?" he whispered. When the young man didn't respond, Jack leaned forward and whispered, "I love you, Ianto. I know you can't hear me but I think it's best this way. I do love you though, so very dearly. I hope you know that." He pulled to duvet up to his chest before going back to the door. "Sleep tight, Ianto."

"Rwyn dy garu di Capten," Ianto muttered.

Jack shut the door behind him. He had to learn Welsh…

**I don't know if I like how you ended it but I'm sure that you will tell me if it's okay or not, yeah?**

**If you'd like to see a certain one-shot later on, just let me know. **

**Love, Spike. **


	6. Something

**Okay so sorry that it's been a while since I've updated but now that it is Spring Break I'm going to try to fix the lack of updates by having one out either every day or every other day. Then again, not sure if that'll work and I might be making empty promises but I will try. So here we are. Oh and don't be surprised if the next couple are references to Beatles songs. I've been watching **_**Across the Universe**_** the past couple of nights just to have the sound in the background. So the Beatles have kind of taken over my brain music wise. **

**SOMETHING **

_You want to know will my love grow. _

_I don't know, yeah, I don't know. _

"Jack, I need to know what we are," Ianto told him one night as they sat about the couch in the Hub with a large pizza and a pack of beer. A few forgotten coffee mugs were on the table (on coasters of course, Ianto would kill him if they weren't).

"I'm not sure, Ianto," the Captain told him honestly.

"Is it just a part time shag?" he asked as Owen's words came to mind.

"No," Jack assured him. "I may not know what we are but I know that you mean more than a few tumbles around the sheets." Jack paused to take the tea boy's hand in his own. "If you want me to say that I love you I can't Ianto. I'll never be able to."

Ianto nodded softly, feeling the tightness in his chest at the older man's words and thinking for sure that this is what it felt like to have one's heart broken.

"Wait," Jack continued seeing the shock and pain in his lover's eyes. "That's not to say that I won't or even don't love you. It just means that I can't say it out loud. I need you to understand, Yan. I've lost so many people that I love. It seems that as soon as I tell them I love them they leave in some way. They either walk out knowing that I'm not able to die and grow old with them or they die soon after. I don't want to lose you any sooner than I have to," he explained, looking down at their entangled fingers. "I don't know where we're going to go, but I do know I care for you dearly. You're so much more than a part time shag and if Owen is still littering your thoughts with that then he's due to have a talk with me when he comes in on Monday."

"Late of course," Ianto mumbled, glancing down at their hands as Jack began to rub tiny little circles on the Welshman's hand with his thumb.

Jack chuckled, "I would be shocked if that boy came in any sooner than ten one day."

"I don't want an office romance anymore Jack," Ianto stated quietly after a moment.

"Just tell me what you want then?"

"I want to go out for dinner and maybe even down to the cinema every once in awhile. I want us to exist outside of the Hub walls," he told him louder. "I'm not ashamed of you and I hope that you aren't of me either."

"Of course I'm not," Jack chuckled kissing the man on the side of the head. "How could anyone be ashamed of those beautiful blue eyes, or your wonderful Welsh vowels? If you want me to show you off to the world, I'll take down the pub right now and shout it to everyone there."

Ianto found himself breaking out in a blush. "I doubt we need to go that far. Just a drink would suffice."

Jack stood up and held his hand out to pull the younger man up off the sofa. "Let's go grab your coat."

"Just let me tidy up first," Ianto said taking in the state of the coffee table. Somehow even with the coasters there was a ring of coffee in one of the corners and there were a few crumbs and discarded napkins, as well as half a dozen empty beer bottles, two of which were on their side.

"Yan, love, leave it," Jack told him, taking his hand. "I'll get it later."

"But-" Ianto was cut off by the Captain leaning forward to kiss him.

"I'll get it later," he repeated. Ianto nodded going over to grab to grab their coats. He handing Jack his and was surprised when the older man set his coat on the chair and took Ianto's from him, holding it out so Ianto could slip his arms through. He kissed the side of his head and smirked when he saw the soft blush on the man's face. "Thanks," Ianto told him as Jack pulled on his own coat.

"Not a problem," Jack smiled placing his hand on the small of the man's back and leading him out the Hub door.

**Sorry **thunderincrimson**not quite there yet, but I promise they'll say it sooner or later. Please, everyone, let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts and I love constructive criticism for how can one succeed if they know not their flaws?**

**Love, **

**Spike. **


End file.
